


From Fighter to Whore

by DraceDomino



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Cock Slut, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Nobody knows that Chun-Li works as a prostitute in her off hours, partly for the money, and partly because she's a slut that needs to blow off some steam from time to time. When an American boy shows up with a proposal she isn't planning on giving him the time of day...until he makes her an offer of more money and better cock than she's ever had.Commission, with the client's OC.





	From Fighter to Whore

From Fighter to Whore  
-By Drace Domino

By the time Frank met Chun-Li for the first time, she was already a whore. Being one of the world’s most famous fighters just wasn’t enough for her, and for years she had been living a double life in the shadowy streets of China under a different name. When she was working the street she wasn’t Chun-Li but Luli, to her American customers known as the “dewey jasmine.” She was a high class prostitute that worked only for the wealthiest of clients, and had managed to fend off harassment from the street gangs and brothels thanks to her natural fighter instincts. It was a life she had learned to relish and enjoy, focused around two of Chun-Li’s secret obsessions: money and sex.

But this? This young American man standing before her now, holding an envelope and giving her a hungry look? He wasn’t in her league, and she could tell just by looking at him. Slightly dishevelled hair, short, a bit chubby...he looked like he was barely past eighteen and probably didn’t know how to fuck. Chun-Li just scoffed at the sight of him, and flicked back her long hair as she turned around on a heel. Outside of her fighter persona Chun-Li tended to wear a long Chinese dress without a back, and her hair flowed free without her buns. It was hard to tell she was the same woman even at close proximity; Luli was the slutty, trashy bitch that stood as the polar opposite of Chun-Li’s sweet and friendly appeal.

“At least once a week some stupid American boy thinks he can buy my pussy with money his dad gave him.” Chun-Li rolled her eyes, glancing back over her shoulder at the young man. “I’m not interested. You couldn’t afford me on your allowance, boy.”

“Is that so?” Came the smirking response, and he offered the envelope forward. Patiently his hands folded into his pockets as Chun-Li took it and flipped through the cash stuffed within, watching her eyes go wide as she counted bill after bill. It was American currency, but still good. Still more than enough to buy any bitch he wanted for the night. When Chun-Li stopped counting he finally spoke up again, grinning dominantly at the taller, older woman. “I think that’s more than enough for your pussy, your ass...any hole on you I want. And since you’re a good little slut that just loves money, you’re going to agree. Isn’t that right?”

The woman posing as Luli scowled, spinning on a heel and looking at the young man once more. Her eyes were narrow and it was clear she disliked being spoken to in such a manner - she was used to being the one calling the shots, the one that was in charge of every transaction of flesh for money. Still, the envelope she clutched in her hand was more than she usually made in two years’ time, and she wasn’t about to let a good deal like that go. With a bit of venom in her voice she finally replied to the boy, stepping up close enough that he could pick up the jasmine perfume clinging to her body.

“I’ll spend tonight with you for this, but I’m not expecting much.” She responded simply, offering the shorter man more than just a little sass. She even reached a hand up to poke at Frank’s chest, her finger sinking in against the slightly chubby frame. “I don’t make it a habit of fucking American boys. I’ve known too many, and they can’t fuck for the life of them.”

“Then you clearly haven’t met the right one.” Frank responded simply, and clapped his hand against Chun-Li’s wonderfully round, curvy, tight ass. He helped himself to grope against her flesh because it was fully his right - for the time being, she was property of his own purchasing. “Now come with me, bitch. I’ve got a cock that needs sucked, and if I don’t shut you up soon I might change my mind.”

 

Ten minutes later, Chun-Li stepped out of an expensive hotel wash room after getting herself prepared. She had advised Frank to get undressed and sit on the bed in wait for her, and when she slipped into the bathroom she went through her usual ritual. A bit more perfume, a bit more purple lipstick around her full lips, and of course - counting her money. There was so much stuffed into that envelope that her hands trembled in counting it, and even if her would-be partner didn’t excite her, the wealth certainly did. She took a deep breath as she gave one last glance at herself in the mirror; lifting her breasts and spinning to see the long, exposed line of her back within her Chinese dress. Just as it was in battle, it was important to go into a fucking session streamlined and ready to act. She was fully planning on destroying this American boy’s cock with her skill and her prowess, and didn’t plan for him to last more than fifteen minutes. It was already a ton of money, but with how quick she expected him to be there was no reason she couldn’t head right back out and turn another trick that night.

When she stepped out into the main room; however, she quickly realized she was in for more than she bargained for. As Frank sat at the edge of the bed; undressed just as he had been ordered to, his cock stood straight up from his lap in stark defiance of anything Chun-Li expected of him. The damned thing was humongous! Thick and long; nearly as long as Chun-Li’s elbow, with a massive head that was already oozing with a bit of precum. The look on Frank’s face made it clear that he knew just how impressive his member was, and he gestured towards it with a flick of his wrist before leaning back once more.

“Well?” He asked simply, and grinned. “If you hadn’t noticed there’s more Chinese whores than you out on the street. If you don’t get sucking, I’m positive I can find a couple of bitches that will.”

Chun-Li glared, and moved forward swiftly to get this over with. Sure, it was big, but what were the odds he could last? What were the odds he wouldn’t get exhausted by the first time he popped? As the woman known as Luli dropped down to her knees before Frank, she moved up to grasp his cock at the base. Too thick to wrap her hands around, she could only pull it forward and line it up with the front of her lips. She glared at him harshly from there, making no bones about the fact that she was doing this despite her distaste for him; his cock was only getting sucked because she loved money more than she hated American dick.

“This won’t take long. Five minutes at most.” She smirked, cockiness and arrogance marked over her face despite the sight of the largest cock she had ever been in the presence of. Her hands tightened around his member - as much as they were able to, and she spoke once more before attempting to tackle it against her mouth. “Just like an American, all show and no substance.”

“We’ll see about that, cunt.” Frank merely remarked, leaning back and preparing to have his stiff, throbbing member serviced. “Try not to tire your mouth out, I just love how Chinese whores like you whine when I fuck them. Their pussies are always much, much too tight for this monster.”

Chun-Li, without any real response because she was sitting on her own size-related fears, merely glared and went to work. The whore called Luli was renowned for her cocksucking skills, and many nights she managed to send a client home happy just by giving him a hasty blowjob. That night would be different, but Chun-Li didn’t know it yet. For the time being all she could do was kiss Frank’s cock up and down, pressing her lips full and flush against his shaft and pursing them deep enough to leave a lipstick mark. Purple kiss marks started to litter Frank’s cock and his heavy hanging balls underneath; the desperate attempts of a whore trying to get off a client. His cock was simply too big for her to stuff into her mouth, and so she had no option but to play it safe by kissing up and down while her hands worked along his shaft. One scooped underneath his sack and cradled his balls while she licked all over them, but by the time she looked up again it was clear her kissjob wasn’t doing it. Sure, he was clearly excited and his cock was throbbing and hard, but if she was going to get him off and move on to her next job she had to try and tackle the beast. With a deep breath Chun-Li drew strength from within herself, and looked at that monolithic prick as it cast a shadow over face. She could do this. She fought criminal organizations, defeated some of the best fighters in the world! She could handle one cock.

As her lips moved to stretch over the tip, Chun-Li gave a pathetic whimper but yet continued to push forward. As her lips stretched around Frank’s cock and she worked her mouth down his massive inches the young man gave an impressed whistle, and he moved his hands down to grab deep, tight fistfuls of Chun-Li’s hair.

“Damn, not bad for Chinese street meat.” He grinned, and with his fists in Chun-Li’s hair refused the older woman to pull her mouth back up. If anything he pulled her down deeper, yanking her into an unexpected and unwanted deepthroat. The more she took the more her eyes watered and the more her body strained; her hands locking down hard against his legs. She could easily fight back if she wanted, but...not if she wanted that sweet, sweet money. “Quite a grip you’ve got there, too, whore. What’s a tough bitch like you working as an American’s cocksleeve?!”

He didn’t give her the chance to answer, and instead simply started to fuck Chun-Li’s face raw. With his grip on her hair it was easy to pull Chun-Li’s mouth down on his cock, no matter how hard she pushed against his lap. While his incredible girth stretched her throat the fighter-turned-whore groaned in a wet display of strain and lust, spit sliding from the sides of her lips across his shaft and her tongue going flat underneath his rod. Everything that the woman thought to be true about American boys was fucked out of her face in that instant, and Frank jammed his cock as deep as he could into the older woman’s throat. He didn’t give up at her murmured protests, didn’t give up as her hands pushed desperately against her lap, and didn’t give up despite the pleading look in her eyes.

“Looking pretty good with cock shoved into your face!” Frank beamed, his prick smeared with the purple lipstick left by the woman’s kisses. “Too bad I have to do all the work, for the money I expected my Chinese bitch to be a little more proactive!” The insult came as Chun-Li’s eyes started to water from the strain and spit smeared across her lips, making her look all the more disgraced. If anyone knew her true identity she would be completely shamed considering what she was doing, considering how desperately she was getting facefucked by some young American punk. Still she was completely unable to fight back even as Frank shoved her face down against his lap and made her gag around his girth, even as he leaned in and whispered in a tone that was hungry, horny, and even threatening in its intent.

“What was it again - five minutes at most?” He smirked, forcing his hands to the back of her head and shoving his cock down to the base. “I guess I’d better not waste any time in that case. Time to get inside your pussy, whore.”

Frank moved with surprising speed and strength as his fingers flowed into Chun-Li’s hair, yanking her head off of his cock and letting threads of spit connect her lips to his well-sucked prick. He pulled her up to her feet and threw her forcefully to the bed, landing atop her almost instantly and pulling his hands through her Chinese dress. The first bit of cloth to be pulled aside was that covering her breasts, and as they overflowed into the open with a big, heavy bounce Frank didn’t hesitate to squeeze them in a greedy grasp. Chun-Li howled as his hands sunk in against that soft, warm flesh, and Frank grinned wide while his voice spoke over the former fighter’s howling.

“Look at this big, fat tits…” He grinned, squeezing so hard that Chun-Li’s back rose from the bed and her hips bucked in arousal. The whore was ready to be fucked; that much was certain, and it was clear that Frank’s dominant position made her melt like any proper slut. As he leaned in with his hands squeezing even harder on those glorious orbs his voice dropped even lower, and when he spoke his words were enough that it made Chun-Li’s eyes snap open and her breath catch in her throat. “I never knew they’d be so big in person...Chun-Li.”

“W...What?! How did...how diiiiiii-” Chun-Li’s sudden cry was cut off as Frank’s hands snapped down, moving to lift her legs and pull her panties roughly to the side. His big, heavy cock slapped down on her pussy before lining up and shoving inside; caring nothing for hesitation as he plunged himself in. Chun-Li was still recoiling from the knowledge someone knew her true identity by the time her pussy was speared around the biggest cock she had ever taken, and her eyes went crossed as Frank started to fuck her. His arms locked around her legs to keep her half-suspended and his steady slams forward filled the room with wet, loud slaps, making it unmistakeable that his domination of the older woman was complete. Chun-Li stared up at the ceiling; her eyes watering and her mouth agape, forced to contend with something she immediately knew: this was going to be the best fuck of her life.

Despite her disdain for this cocky American, the cock filling her pussy did things to her that she couldn’t hope to find elsewhere. He slammed in so deep and stretched her cunt so completely that it struck places she didn’t even know she had, and it made her thick, muscular thighs shiver in desire. Chun-Li’s pretense of not wanting to be working with Frank soon fell away as she forced her arms to reach forward, and while her fingers interlocked behind the young man’s neck she looked up at him with crying yet pleading eyes. This time not begging him to stop, but to keep going so long as he could manage.

“F...Fuck me, you...you bastard!” She howled, completely tossing aside the fact he knew who she truly was. He was already fucking her, so what did it matter now? Her legs stretched out and hitched against his sides, holding onto him harder and harder. “Fuck...fuck me! Make me cum, make me...make me cuuuuuuuuuuum~” She started to do just that while Frank drilled her, her eyes rolling back in her head once more as she squirted against his lap. It was a violent first orgasm that left their laps damp and yet Frank was showing no signs of stopping. If anything, he seemed all the more resolved as his hands drifted forward to slap and squeeze her breasts again.

“Let’s see how much I can make these fat fucking tits shake while I keep fucking you.” He grinned, and did just that over the course of what felt like hours. Chun-Li’s senses took leave of her in rapid order as the evening continued, and Frank just kept stuffing his massive cock into her as she had climax after climax across it. The entire time it remained stiff and ferociously thick; the largest she had ever encountered by far, and the entire time Frank held himself back from cumming. He forced that slut to shake and shiver across his member time and time again, and continually resisted rewarding her with the end prize of any whore: her client’s cum. Before long she begged for it, pleaded for it, screamed that she was sorry she ever doubted him, and yet Frank refused to give her that moment as he drilled her pussy well into the night.

It wasn’t until the third hour when Chun-Li was nearly a shivering mass of pleasure and sweat that Frank decided she had earned it; that the Chinese slut was finally deserving of a thick load of creamy all-American cum. Chun-Li was on her back once more when the time came, her face a mess of sweat and spit and her hair a matted mess, her big breasts bouncing on every thrust and sporting more than just a few slap marks. Another slap came to the woman’s face as Frank neared his peak, and as she drew her attention up to him he spoke up once more in a dominant tone.

“Here it comes, whore.” He grinned, and licked his lips. Despite how long they had been going, despite the hours of strain, Frank barely looked tired. Who was this young man, and why was he able to go so long and so desperately?! Chun-Li had no idea, but it was very clear that the world’s strongest woman had lost that night. That she had lost to the greatest cock ever to enter her. “Get ready...you’re getting all of my cum.”

“W...Wha? Wha...n...no…!” Chun-Li whimpered, clinging to Frank’s shoulders. “It’s...it’s not a safe day...you...you can’t...I’ll…”

“You’re not giving me a choice, bitch.” Frank smirked simply, and drilled his cock down one more time to the depths. That much was true; at that point he couldn’t of pulled out even if he wanted to. The most powerful thighs in the world were wrapped around his waist and keeping him trapped, locked behind his back in such a state he wouldn’t of been able to peel himself away in time. Chun-Li not only earned that creampie, but she assured it thanks to her own lewd, subconscious desire to be bred. As Frank’s head rolled back his cock unleashed a torrent of cum that filled the whore more than she ever imagined, a wash of sticky warm cream rushing inside of her and filling her entire body with a soothing sensation. She howled, she screamed, she even slapped his chest for daring to cum inside of her...but she didn’t release her thighs to let him out. When their orgasms subsided her legs finally gave way and Frank pulled his cock out, watching as Chun-Li’s pussy immediately leaked an enormous amount of cream out onto the bed. She’d be sleeping in the wet spot for sure that night - Frank always made his whores lay in the wet spot.

“Heh. Suppose a fat-tittied whore like you is good for something after al--” Frank cut himself off, looking up to see that Chun-Li was already fast asleep. Her face was a mess, her hair knotted and tangled and sweaty, her cheeks marked with purple lipstick and spit. She was beautiful in that completely wrecked slut fashion, and dozing peacefully with a smile on her face. She looked content, happy even, and for all the fussing she did it was clear she enjoyed herself. Frank merely smirked as he edged off the bed, and looked down once more to Chun-Li’s almost certainly pregnant pussy. “Get some sleep, cunt. I’ll want more when I’m done with my shower.”

And with that, Frank turned on a heel and headed to the shower to scrub the smell of Chinese whore off of himself. Chun-Li didn’t know it yet, but this was just the beginning. She belonged to Frank now, purchased permanently like any good, dedicated whore.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough and sloppy, just how Chun-Li likes it!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
